L'Amour n'a pas d'âge et se moque du flôt des ans
by Sleilo
Summary: Après un accident de potion Harry est envoyé 20ans dans le passé, il devra il faire sa 6ème année dans l'attente d'une solution. Ce sera un slash HP/SS et SS/HP. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés alors venez plutôt voir de vous même.
1. Prologue: la chute en arrière

**Titre: **L'amour n'a pas d'âge et se moque du flôt des ans.

**Auteur**: Sleilo

**Beta:** ?

**Disclamer:** Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowlings. Comme dit le proverbe il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Evidemment je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette histoire.

**Paring:** Harry/Severus. Ce sera donc un slash. Ceux qui n'aiment pas sont prier de simplement passer leur chemin. Les reviews homophobes seront dument sanctionnées!

**

* * *

**

§§ Prologue: La chute en arrière: §§

Je soupirai avant de regarder de nouveau le chaudron bouillonnant devant moi. Malgré tous mes efforts je venais de rater encore une fois ma potion. Normalement elle devait être bleu turquoise, mais par je ne sais quelle erreur, j'avais réussi à créer un liquide visqueux, rougeâtre.

« _ Potter, je me demande si vous savez lire! Qu'y a-t-il écrit à la cinquième ligne du tableau? » Me demanda sèchement Snape, en s'immobilisant devant mon chaudron et me foudroyant du regard.

« _ Ajouter les yeux de scarabées pilés et remuer deux fois la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, professeur. » Répondis-je avec une légère grimace quand je m'aperçus que j'avais sauté cette étape.

« _ Bien Potter, alors expliquez moi pourquoi votre potion est rouge alors qu'elle devrait être bleue? »

Le ton du maître des potions était railleur et l'ombre d'un sourire vainqueur étirait ses lèvres fines.

Sans me démonté et d'une voix la plus calme possible je répliquai:

« _ J'ai oublié cette étape, professeur.

_ Vous avez oublié? Ca fera 30 points en moins pour Griffondor et vous avez gagné une retenue avec moi ce soir. Un jour Potter, c'est votre tête que vous oublierez, bien que je doute que cela change quoi que ce soit à vos résultats pitoyables. » Cingla mon professeur.

Je retins de justesse un soupir d'agacement, une fois de plus la chauvesouris graisseuse avait déversée sa rancœur sur moi. Enfin au moins cet fois il y avait une raison à peu près valable à sa colère. Ces derniers temps comme il devait s'occuper à la fois des cours de DCFM et de potions, Snape était particulièrement exécrable. Autant dire que j'avais hâte que Slugorne notre futur professeur de potion puisse se libérer et tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore avant le début de l'année scolaire.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par un « Plouf » retentissant. Malfoy venait de jeter quelque chose dans mon chaudron. Furieux je m'apprêtais à lui dire ma façon de penser, quand la potion rendue instable explosa.

Je fus projeté violemment contre l'armoire à ingrédients, qui bien évidemment se renversa sur moi, provoquant une seconde explosion.

Ensuite plus rien, rideau… Jusqu'à ce que je réveille perclus de douleur dans une salle ressemblant à ma classe de potion. Les tables n'étaient pas à leur place habituelle mais le plus surprenant était que la pièce était vide. Snape et mes camarades semblaient s'être tout bonnement évaporés dans la nature.

Précautionneusement je me relevai en ménageant mon dos en compote. Le décors me semblait étrangement flou, je devais avoir perdu mes lunettes. Après vérification je m'aperçus d'une part qu'elles étaient sur mon nez et que d'autre part que je voyais mieux sans!

De plus en plus perdu je me passai nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, pour m'apercevoir que désormais ils étaient longs et m'arrivaient aux épaules.

Par Merlin dire que je n'y comprenais rien était un bel euphémisme. Même si ces changements physiques étaient plutôt déstabilisant, je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Après tout vue le nombre de potions qui m'étaient tombées dessus, il ne serait pas surprenant qu'une ou deux accélèrent la pousse des cheveux. Non pour l'instant le plus important était de retrouver les autres. Fort de cette idée, je sortis dans le couloir qui lui aussi était désert. Bah tout le monde devait être en cours..

J'avoue que ce qui m'inquiétait le plus dans cette affaire était l'absence de Ron et d'Hermione, je ne pouvais simplement pas croire qu'ils m'aient abandonnés si rapidement. Finalement je me dis qu'ils devaient être coincé à l'infirmerie, aussi je m'y rendis.

« _ Bonjour, Mr? » Me salua Mme Pomfresh à mon arrivée.

« _ Bonjour, Mme Pomfresh, je suis Harry Potter, vous vous souvenez? » Répondis-je d'un ton suspicieux, alors qu'une sourde angoisse montait dans mon ventre. L'infirmière me paraissait étrange, comme… plus jeune!

« _ Harry Potter? Le seul Potter que nous ayons ici se nomme James.

_ Mais c'est impossible je suis élève dans cette école et… Attendez, vous…vous avez bien dit James? » Demandais-je avec l'impression de me tenir en équilibre instable au bord d'un gouffre sombre et profond. Merlin pitié, faites que tout cela ne soit qu'une farce et que j'ai mal entendu.

« _ Oui pourquoi, vous le connaissez? » Confirma la médicomage.

Sous le choc je me laissai tombé sur l'un des lits bordant la pièce. Me retenant de me prendre la tête entre les mains, je demandai d'une voix faible:

« _ On est en quelle année s'il vous plait?

_ En 1976 jeune homme, vous êtes sure que ça va?

_ Je… Oui, ça va, mais je dois voir le directeur.

_ Je pense en effet que c'est le mieux, je vais vous y conduire. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle pris par le bras et me guida jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Tiré à la remorque derrière l'infirmière je tentais de sortir de ma stupeur, j'étais dans le passé. 20 ans, en arrière, à l'époque où mes parents étudiaient encore à Poudelard. Par Merlin! Ma présence ici était comme une bombe à retardement, à chaque instant je risquais de créer un paradoxe temporel et pour couronner le tout mon absence laisserait, à mon époque, les coudées franches à Voldemort.

Si un jour cette fouine de Malfoy venait à me tomber entre les mains je lui ferais regretter le jour de sa naissance. Par la barbe de Merlin, ce petit crétin, avec son accident de potion, venait de donner un énorme avantage à Jedusor en m'évinçant pour une durée indéterminée. En somme il fallait que je retourne à mon époque le plus vite possible!

Une fois devant le bureau du directeur, Mme Pomfresh entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper, en me tirant par le coude.

Face à cette entrée en fanfare, le vieux sorcier ne manifesta qu'un intérêt poli; comme si la médicomage ne venait pas d'enfreindre toutes les règles de la politesse la plus élémentaire. En quelques mots, avec une précision chirurgicale, ma « geôlière » résuma toute la situation.

Le directeur lui signala aimablement que tout était sous contrôle et qu'elle pouvait retourner à ses occupations ultérieures.

Puis il se tourna vers moi:

« _ Très bien Mr Potter, avez-vous une explication à me fournir? »

Avec reluctance, je répondis succinctement à sa question:

« _ Eh bien, en fait je viens du futur et je suis le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, Mr le directeur.

_ Je vois et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici? » Les épaules de Dumbledore c'étaient relaxée et visiblement il me croyait.

« _ Er hm, j'étais en cours de potion et ma potion a! explosée. Le souffle de l'explosion m'a projeté contre l'armoire à ingrédient, qui s'est renversée. Je suppose que certaines potions et ingrédients ont réagit entre eux et m'ont envoyés ici.

_ Et vous ignorez le contenu exact de l'armoire en question. »

Ca phrase sonnait comme une affirmation et je la confirmais d'un hochement de tête.

Le vénérable mage croisa les doigts devant sa bouche et réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, les pétillant de malice.

Sentant venir le coup fourré je déglutis difficilement. Même si Dumbledore était foncièrement bon, l'étrangeté, voir la folie de ses idées tordues n'était plus à démontrer.

« _ Eh bien Harry je te propose de commencer ta sixième année ici. Tu seras réparti de nouveau à la rentrée et lorsque j'aurais trouvé une solution à ton problème je te renverrais chez toi. Alors qu'en penses-tu?

_ C'est une excellente idée, par contre il faudra que je change de nom et sans doute aussi d'apparence, je ressemble beaucoup à mon père. » Lui répondis-je d'un ton pensif.

« _ Je pense que les potions ne t'ont pas uniquement fait changer d'époque, regardes. » Me dit-il en me tendant le parchemin qu'il venait de métamorphoser en miroir de poche.

Je me saisis de l'objet d'une main tremblante et la gorge nouée, je plongeais mes yeux dans la psyché pour y découvrir le visage d'un étranger. Une fois le choc passé je regardais mon reflet un peu plus attentivement.

Outre l'absence de lunette et mes cheveux longs toujours aussi noirs, mon teint avait pâli, mes traits s'étaient affinés me donnant une allure délicate, presque aristocratique et mes épaule par contre étaient plus larges qu'avant. Sans compter que j'avais du prendre une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

En fin de compte je n'étais pas si mal et surtout j'avais gardé les yeux de ma mère chose à laquelle je tenais beaucoup.

« _ Est-ce définitif? » Demandais-je avec appréhension.

« _ Normalement non, lorsque tu rentreras chez toi tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Avec un grand sourire soulagé, j'ajoutais qu'il ne me restais plus qu'à me trouver un nouveau nom.

Nous passâmes encore une heure à définir les détails de ma vie fictive. Pour cette année je serais Kennit Hawk, un étudiant de Salem ayant dut quitter les Etats Unis pour des raisons familiales.

Pour finir Dumbledore me lança un sort veillant à ce que je ne laisse échapper aucune information sur le futur. Il m'expliqua aussi que la rentrée était dans deux jours et que demain Hagrid allait m'emmener sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes fournitures.

Ensuite il appela un elfe de maison qui me conduisit à ce qui serait ma chambre jusqu'à ma répartition.

Une fois dans mes appartements je me laissai tomber sur mon lit les bras en croix, pensant à Ron et Hermione qui devaient s'inquiéter pour moi, mais aussi à mes parents que je rencontrerais dans deux petits jours. Finalement je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres, en ayant pris la résolution de profiter un maximum de ses quelques mois sans Voldemort, ni survivant. De toute façon je n'avais aucun moyen d'y changer quoi que ce soit, alors…

Le lendemain je me rendis à la grand salle dans un état semi-comateux et je ne me réveillai totalement uniquement quand une Macgonagale de 20 ans plus jeune, me demanda si tout allait bien. C'est à ce moment là que je pris réellement conscience qu'en plus de voir mes parents, j'allais revoir Sirius vivant. En vérité le choc de cette révélation fut si grand que je faillis recracher tout mon chocolat sur la vieille chouette.

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé, je rejoignis Hagrid devant les grilles. Le demi-géant même avec 20 ans de moins avait conservé son caractère avenant bien qu'un peu bourru, et il m'adopta très rapidement. Au cours de la journée je bénis plus d'une fois le sortilège de restriction et de conversion d'information de Dumbledore. Sans lui je me serais trahi une bonne centaine de fois. Au final ce fut une sortie très agréable qui me permis de me mettre au fait des actualités de l'époque. Mon seul regret fut de ne pas pouvoir acheter de balais digne de ce nom. Bah de toute façon mes chances de jouer dans une quelconque équipe de quiditch étaient extrêmement faibles.

Je passais le jour suivant à faire semblant de me familiariser avec le château et le parc. Ainsi si on me demandait pourquoi j'y étais si à l'aise, j'aurais une explication toute faite. De même je multipliais les discussion avec Hagrid à propos du château et de ces fonctions de garde chasse.

Puis le soir de la répartition arriva. Macgonagale me demanda de me tenir un peu en retrait des premières années, mon tour viendrait en dernier. Autour de moi les jeunes sorciers échangeaient des conversations fébriles et un peu angoissées.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ma propre répartition, avec Hermione récitant des listes de sorts et Ron le teint légèrement verdâtre tentant de se convaincre que les jumeaux lui avait encore une fois menti.

J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs quand mon nouveau nom résonna dans la salle. Alors que je m'avançais vers le Choixpeau une vague de curiosité balaya les élèves et tous me dévisageaient et se penchaient vers leurs voisins pour échanger un ou deux commentaires.

Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole:

« _ Ce jeune homme, Kennit Hawk, nous vient de Salem aux U.S.A. Il a rejoint notre pays pour des raisons familiales et entrera directement en sixième année. J'espère que vous lui réserverez un accueil chaleureux, digne de Poudelard. Mais assez parler passons à la répartition. »

Le ventre noué par une peur irrationnelle, je m'avançai avec un calme factice vers le couvre-chef. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et posai l'artefact sur ma tête. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais bientôt j'oubliai ma peur pour écouter les commentaires du vénérable objet…

**

* * *

**

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira^^ Laissez moi votre avis svp!


	2. Chapitre 1 Une nouvelle mainson

**Titre: **L'amour n'a pas d'âge et se moque du flôt des ans.

**Auteur**: Sleilo

**Beta**_**:**_ ?

**Disclamer:** Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowlings. Comme dit le proverbe il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Evidemment je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette histoire.

**Paring:** Harry/Severus. Ce sera donc un slash. Ceux qui n'aiment pas sont prier de simplement passer leur chemin. Les reviews homophobes seront dument sanctionnées!

* * *

**§§ Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle maison, un nouveau survivant: §§**

La même voix que dans mon souvenir prit la parole:

« _ Oh, oh. Le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans… Eh bien, eh bien il est rare de voir des voyageurs venant du futur. Voyons voir, tu es droit et juste dans tes décisions mais ton impétuosité écarte tout de suite Pousouffle. Malgré d'importante capacités d'apprentissage ton manque de goût pour les études élimine Serdaigle. Il nous reste donc Griffondore et Serpentard. Oui tu possède la fougue et le courage des lions, mais je lis aussi en toi de la souffrance, des mensonges, une bonne dose d'esprit analytique et surtout… Surtout un besoin dévorant d'être reconnu pour toi-même. Oui, oui ce sera donc…

_ Non! S'il vous plait pas Serpentard. » Songeais-je désespérément.

« _ Dans ton future tu es déjà allé chez les rouge et or, il me semble juste que tu connaisses les deux faces de ta personnalité. Je t'envoie donc à: SERPENTARD. » Termina le Choixpeau à voix haute.

Mon destin était scellé. Le visage dénué de toute expression si ce n'est mon sourire moqueur habituel, je me dirigeais le cœur lourd vers ma nouvelle maison.

Serpentard… Ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça si on analysait attentivement mes années d'études à Poudelard. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, me retrouver dans la même classe que Snape et sans doute dans le même dortoir, je ne pensais pas pouvoir le supporter!

Balayant du regard la table des Serpentard, je m'aperçus que la seule place libre ce trouvait justement entre Snape et un garçon ressemblant beaucoup à Sirius, ça devait être son frère. Sans un mot je m'installai entre les deux verts et argent et commençai mon repas.

La table des Griffondores me faisait face et je pouvais voir James et Sirius échanger des plaisanteries avec Remus et Petigrow, qui me tournaient le dos.

Soudain mon regard croisa celui de Sirius. Ce dernier me toisa avec mépris et haine, avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de mon père qui éclata de rire.

Ce regard empli de haine me fit mal, ils me jugeaient sans rien savoir. Le cœur serré, je ne pus que baisser les yeux sur mon assiette, en espérant que les maraudeurs me laisseraient une chance de leur prouver que je n'étais pas un sale serpent visqueux.

« _ Tu t'appelle Kennit c'est ça? »

La voix du frère de Sirius, qui si mes souvenirs étaient bons finirait par devenir un mangemort, me tira de mes sombres ruminations.

Le foudroyant du regard, je répondis d'un ton menaçant:

« _ T'ais-je permis de m'appeler par mon prénom? On a pas gardé les hippogriffes ensembles que je sache!

_ Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'importuner et c'est juste que… » Bredouilla-t-il en rougissant. Merlin il avait vraiment les même yeux que Sirius.

Me reprenant, je le coupais sèchement, en haussant les sourcils:

« _ C'est juste que quoi, Monsieur l'enquiquineur fantôme? »

Le pauvre garçon totalement déstabilisé, rougit encore plus et murmura, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues:

« _ Je m'appelle Regulus Black… Je suis désolé, je voulais juste faire connaissance… »

Son regard de chien battu typique des Black me remua les entrailles. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir Sirius en plus jeune devant moi et j'avoue que son regard triste était vraiment attendrissant.

Finalement je pris le parti de m'excuser, indirectement bien sûre il fallait bien que je me coule dans le moule de Serpentard.

« _ Ok Black, oublie ça. Je veux bien te parler mais ce sera Hawk pour toi.

_ Merci. » Me répondit-il avec un joie non feinte avant de m'embarquer dans une discussion sur l'histoire de Poudelard.

Je fronçais intérieurement les sourcils, comment un gosse aussi aimable avait-il pu atterrir à Serpentard?

A la fin du dîner Regulus proposa de me montrer le chemin du dortoir, sans un mot je lui fis signe de passer devant, me demandant toujours comment quelqu'un d'aussi serviable pouvait être un vile serpent.

Au moment où je franchis la porte de ma nouvelle salle commune la voix déplaisante de Malfoy me ramena au présent.

« _ Alors Black, tu cherches un protecteur? C'est vrai que tu es tellement faible, à toujours te faire marcher sur les pieds par ton frère. » Sur le mot protecteur il avait haussé les sourcils d'une manière suggestive, Merlin quel abruti.

Cet imbécile de sang pur peroxydé avait quel âge? Mon humeur déjà fort peu lumineuse s'assombrit encore plus. Je n'appréciait guère Malfoy père mais s'il continuait comme ça il était bien parti pour gagner ma haine inconditionnelle.

« _ Dis moi fillette peroxydée, tu connais le sens du mot amitié. Ah mais suis-je bête comment le pourrais-tu alors que tu entouré de lèches culs hypocrites. »

Oh, ce n'était peut être pas très intelligent de provoquer le prince au milieu de sa cours, mais ses sous-entendus salaces ne me plaisaient guère.

« _ Comment oses-tu parler à un Malfoy? Tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître ton supérieur quand tu le vois, Hawk?

_ Tu n'es rien pour moi Malfoy. »

Sûre cette réplique coupante je demandai à Regulus de me montrer le chemin des dortoirs. Au moment où j'allais disparaître dans le couloir Mlafoy m'appela:

« _ Hawk, fait attention à tes fréquentations et si tu cherche un homme, un vrai, tu sais où me trouver. » Son ton suggestif ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de sa proposition.

Par la sainte barbe de Merlin, Malfoy me faisait des avances! C'étai un cauchemar, oui c'était ça, je m'étais endormi et j'allais me réveiller dans la tour Griffondore. Peine perdue c'était le réalité. Enfin il fallait avouer que Malfoy était plutôt attirant. Malfoy attirant? Oh Merlin j'avais besoin de repos.

Ignorant délibérément le noble, je rejoignis Regulus devant la porte de mon dortoir.

Je le remerciait et m'apprêtais à aller me coucher quand il me retint:

« _ C'est vrai?

_ Quoi?

_ Ce que tu as dis sur l'amitié.

_ C'est trop tôt pour le savoir mais pourquoi pas. » Répondis-je avec mon sourire moqueur traditionnel. Après les « bonne nuit » d'usage je me retrouvais enfin seul.

Je filais à la salle de bain et me changeai rapidement. Puis étendu à plat dos sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque je réfléchissais aux derniers événements.

Somme toute ce n'était pas si mal. J'avais réussi à moucher, plus ou moins, Malfoy. Regulus semblait plutôt sympa, autant en profiter et veiller à ce qu'il ne tourne pas trop mal, après tout il restait le frère de Sirius. Le seul point noir en fin de compte était l'hostilité des maraudeurs, mais je comptais bien y remédier.

Le lendemain matin me trouva assis dans la grand salle, touillant d'un air absent mon café noir. Dieu que je haïssais le café, mais le chocolat était soit disant fait pour les gamins, les serpentards et leurs croyances idiotes...

« _ Bonjour Hawk, bien dormis? »

Au réveil je n'avais jamais été à prendre avec des pincettes, mais là vu la nuit agité que je venais de passer j'étais tout simplement imbuvable.

Regulus ne récolta donc pour sa peine qu'un grognement peu amène. Cela ne le découragea absolument pas est il se mit à babiller sur des sujets sans importance. Finalement excédé je me tournais vers luis.

« _ Ecoutes Black, je ne suis pas du matin alors par pitié laisse moi finir ma nuit tranquille. »

Après ça le plus jeune se calma et Malfoy fit son entrée avec nos emplois du temps. Je pris le mien en lui décochant un regard peu amène. Au passage je ne pus m'empêcher de noter qu'il avait un visage vraiment séduisant. Malfoy séduisant? Eh bien oui, même s'il restait un sang pur arrogant et agaçant.

Un coup d'œil sur le bout de parchemin me confirma ce que je suspectais: j'étais maudit.

Je commençais avec un double cours de potions avancées. Résigné à devoir m'enfermer dans des cachots froids et humides, la majeur partie de la matinée, je choisis d'arriver un peu à l'avance au cas où le professeur de cette époque soit aussi intransigeant que Snape.

Ce fut sans grande surprise que je retrouvais le sus nommé devant la porte le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

En m'entendant arriver il releva la tête et me fixa de ses yeux insondables. Légèrement mal à l'aise, je le saluais rapidement d'un signe de tête, au quel il ne répondit pas.

Une chose était certaine même 20 ans plus jeune, Snape avait toujours un regard glacial et méprisant. La seule nouveauté était que cette fois ci, il n'y brillait aucune haine.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça. Finalement il prit la parole de sa voix basse et légèrement velouté, ce timbre de voix là non plus n'avait pas changé, même si à mon époque il était un peu plus grave.

« _ C'est toi qui a défié Malfoy hier. »

C'était une affirmation et non une question, aussi je me contentais d'attendre la suite.

« _ Tu devrais te méfier et faire profil bas, Malfoy a le bras plutôt long.

_ Une menace ? » Laissais-je tomber légèrement sarcastique.

« _ Non un conseil pour l'imbécile décérébré que tu es. » Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Son don pour les répliques cinglantes n'avait pas changé non plus. En fin de compte ce Snape de 16ans ressemblait beaucoup à son homologue de 36ans. Même physiquement il rappelait l'homme que j'avais connu. La même peau blanche, d'une pâleur presque maladive, les même cheveux noirs et légèrement graisseux, le même nez crochu et inesthétique, seule sa carrure avait changée, il était plus petit et plus fin, moins large d'épaule aussi.

M'apercevant que je le fixais depuis quelques secondes, je finis par demander:

« _ Et pourquoi voudrais-tu me conseiller?

_ Regulus. » Lâcha-t-il avant de replonger dans son livre.

« _ Quoi Regulus? » Le pressais-je légèrement agressif.

« _ Tu l'as défendu contre Malfoy…

_ Et? » Insistais-je.

Snape me décocha un autre regard froid et ne répondit pas. Peut être que Snape et le jeune Black étaient amis? Le simple fait d'imaginer Snape considérer comme son ami quelqu'un d'aussi plein de vie que Regulus, me paraissait tout simplement surréaliste.

Je savais néanmoins que le futur maître des cachots, n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper des autres sans raisons, il m'était réellement reconnaissant d'être intervenu.

Il me fallait donc m'y résoudre, le cauchemar des cachots était capable d'éprouver autre chose que de la haine, de l'indifférence ou du mépris, s'en était presque choquant.

Avant que j'ai pu tiré toutes les conclusions de cette découverte, les autres arrivèrent et le professeur nous fit entrer.

Balayant la salle du regard, je remarquais que la seule place restante chez les Serpentard était à côté de Bellatrix. Vu mes sentiments à l'égard de cette femme, m'assoir à côté d'elle revenait à tenter le diable. C'était certain que d'ici à la fin du cours, il y aurait un mort! Son trépas ne m'aurait pas attristé, mais cela risquait d'entraîné un bon paquet de paradoxes temporels.

Je me résignait à travailler en solo quand je vis qu'une fille de Griffondor aux cheveux auburn était seule. **Maman** Songeais-je. Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion de lui parler.

Je m'avançais donc vers elles et lui demandai avec un sourire timide aux lèvres:

« _ Excuse moi , je peux m'assoir à côté de toi? »

Lily ne m'avait pas entendu venir et elle leva des étonnés vers moi. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant le blason de ma maison. Mal à l'aise je crus qu'elle allait refuser, et cela me serra étrangement le cœur. Mais au contraire elle me rendit mon sourire et m'invita à m'assoir en disant:

« _ Je m'appelle Lily Evans et toi?

_ Moi c'est Kennit Hawk. » Répondis-je en m'asseyant.

« _ Oh c'est toi le nouveau. »

Je me crispais légèrement à ces mots mais dans ces yeux je ne lus que de la curiosité et aucuns reproches.

« _ Oui, je suis arrivé il ya trois jours. Tout est très étrange pour moi, et encore plus ces histoires de maison.

_ Bah, n'y fais pas trop attention. Si tu veux mon avis, il vaut mieux parler aux gens, plutôt que de ce forger une opinion suivant la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent. »

Alors que j'approuvais, notre professeur, Mr Slugorn, ferma la porte de la salle et commença son cours.

Voyant que ma mère était une élève studieuse je fis en sorte de ne pas la déranger et me concentrais sur ma mixture. Rapidement il devint évidant que Slugorn appréciait beaucoup Lily. Tout au long du cours il n'arrêta pas de la citer en exemple ou de la féliciter.

Franchement passer tout un cours de potion sans remarque cinglante fut un vrai soulagement. A tel point que pour une fois ma potion fut passable et non totalement loupée.

A la fin du cours Slugorn nous demanda de lui faire un compte rendu sur les effets de la potion que nous venions de réaliser pour lundi prochain.

Je m'apprêtais à partir, quand Lily m'interpela:

« _ Tu as l'air d'un élève assez sérieux, ça te dirait de me rejoindre à la bibliothèque demain après les cours, pour travailler sur ce devoir? »

Je rougis légèrement à l'idée qu'elle me prenne pour un élève sérieux, mais j'acceptais avec joie.

« _ Pas de problème je viendrais. Par contre je ne suis pas très doué en potion.

_ Oui j'ai vu mais je te donnerais un coup de main si tu veux. J'aime bien aider les autres du moment qu'ils travaillent. »

J'approuvais et la quittai sur un signe de la main. Si ça continuait j'allais finir par être en retard en botanique!

Je réussis à rentrer dans la serre juste avant qu'un professeur Chourave beaucoup plus jeune que dans mes souvenirs ne referme la porte.

Nous avions ce cours en commun avec les Pousouffle et il fallait se mettre par deux. Quelque peu agacé à l'idée de devoir supporter l'un de mes camarades de maison, je cherchais un Pousouffle solitaire. Peine perdue il n'y en avait pas! Par contre les deux sœurs Black et Snape étaient encore seules.

Horrifié à l'idée de devoir travailler avec la futur épouse Lestrange ou le bâtard graisseux, je proposais à Narcissia de se mettre avec moi. Elle accepta timidement.

Nous travaillâmes dans un silence tendu et je remarquai que mon binôme me fixait étrangement quand elle pensait que je regardais ailleurs. Son manège m'agaçant , j'accrochais son regard et demandai:

« _ Il y a un problème peut être?

_ Non … » Me répondit-elle en rougissant un peu. « _ C'est juste que tu es différent des autres.

_ Pardon? Et en quoi? » M 'écriai-je plutôt surprit et un peu inquiet. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose?

Avec hésitation, elle s'expliqua:

« _ Eh bien déjà tu ne tyrannises pas Regulus, ensuite tu t'opposes à Malfoy et enfin tu parles à Evans.

_ Oh, et c'est un crime peut être? »

Je n'aimais guère le tour que prenait cette conversation, de quel droit se permettait-elle de me juger?

Baissant les yeux et la voix, elle murmura, les pommettes écarlates:

« _ Non, je trouve plutôt que c'est courageux.

_ Courageux, hein? » Laissais-je tomber le visage impassible et le ton sarcastique.

« _ Oui et je t'en remercie.

_ Vraiment? » Cette fois mon incrédulité était perceptible.

« _ Tu sais Regulus est mon cousin, je l'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour le défendre.

_ Tu es une Black? Tu es de la famille à Bellatrix? » Demandais-je en feignant une vague curiosité.

« _ Je m'appelle Narcissia et Bellatrix est ma soeur.» M'informa-t-elle en hochant la tête.

"_ Vous êtes jumelles?

_ Non j'ai un an d'avance, j'ai sauté la deuxième année." Me répondit-elle en rougissant.

« _ Eh bien, je suppose que tu peux m'appeler Hawk, comme tout le monde. »

Et sur cette réplique plutôt abrupte je me détournai. Décidemment j'allais de surprise en surprise, d'abord Snape puis la futur Mme Malfoy… Enfin de compte les membres de la famille Black, mis à part Bellatrix, risquaient de s'avérer assez intéressant à côtoyer. La Narcissia de cette époque était plutôt aimable. Je passais la fin du cours à ruminer ces nouvelles informations et je dus bientôt admettre que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas détestables…

**

* * *

**

Voilà la suite j'ai pas vraiment avancé sur cette fics alors je publirais un chapitre par semaine (peut être 2 si ça avance). Votre avis m'interresse toujours antant.


	3. Chapter 2: Ras le bol des Imbéciles

**Titre: **L'amour n'a pas d'âge et se moque du flôt des ans.

**Auteur**: Sleilo

**Beta**_**:**_ ?

**Disclamer:** Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowlings. Comme dit le proverbe il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Evidemment je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette histoire.

**Paring:** Harry/Severus. Ce sera donc un slash. Ceux qui n'aiment pas sont prier de simplement passer leur chemin. Les reviews homophobes seront dument sanctionnées!

* * *

**§§ Chapitre 2: Ras le bol des Imbéciles! §§**

Je m'apprêtais à aller déjeuner quand je me sentis vigoureusement plaquer contre un mur. Mon agresseur était plus petit que moi et plus menu aussi, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une poigne de fer.

D'une humeur dangereuse, je posais mon regard sur le jeune homme qui prétendait se mettre sur mon chemin, pour croiser les prunelles noires de Snape. Par Merlin et Morgane que me voulait-il?

« _ Ne t'approche pas de Lily! » Siffla la terreur des cachots, sur un ton menaçant. Ces yeux brûlaient d'une colère terrible.

« _ Pourquoi c'est ta petite amie? » Cinglais-je en détachant ses mains du revers de ma robe de sorcier.

« _ Non mais elle vaut bien mieux que toi! »

Je fronçais intérieurement les sourcils, par les crochets de Salazar c'était quoi ça? Pourquoi Snape était-il si protecteur envers ma mère? A la limite je me serais attendu à ce type de réaction de la part de mon père ou même de Sirius, mais de Snape? Soudain le souvenir surprit dans la pensine de Snape me revint: ma mère l'avait défendu.

L'évidence me frappa comme une volée de coup de poing dans le ventre, ma mère et Snape était amis à cette époque. Par Merlin le moins que l'on pouvait dire, était que Lily était vraiment très tolérante! Voyant que Snape me fixait toujours d'un regard mauvais, je choisis de calmer le jeu. Après tout à 16ans il n'était pas encore le bâtard sadique que j'avais connu et puis j'avais foi dans le jugement de ma mère.

« _ Écoutes, je ne veux aucun mal à Lily, c'est juste une fille sympa qui m'a proposée un coup de main en potion.

_ Pourquoi te croirais-je? »

Je me retins à grand peine de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Par la barbe de Merlin, il devrait être interdit d'être aussi suspicieux.

« _ Parce que c'est la vérité. » Répondis-je platement.

Voyant que le futur cauchemar des cachots, ne daignait toujours pas me laisser passer, je le repoussai fermement en disant:

« _ Si tu veux , mon gars, tu peux venir vérifier ma conduite demain après les cours à la bibliothèque. »

Je m'étais déjà éloigné de quelques pas quand j'entendis:

«_ Snape. » Prononcé d'une voix quelque peu irritée.

Je me retournai et haussai un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de Malfoy fils.

« _ Je m'appelle Snape et je viendrais. »

Sans plus attendre il se détourna et reparti vers les cachots.

Lorsque je m'assis à ma table à côté de Regulus et Narcissia je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres, en repensant à ma joute verbale avec Snape.

C'était vraiment un bon adversaire mais pour une fois j'étais vainqueur.

« _ Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur. » Me fit remarquer le jeune Black.

« _ Et si c'était le cas? » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne releva pas et avec un grand sourire ravis enchaîna sur un autre sujet.

« _ Tu savais que les sélections pour l'équipe de Quiditch ont lieu samedi après midi?

_ Non. » Répondis-je avec une lueur d'intérêt au fond des yeux. « _ Ils ont besoin de pourvoir quels postes?

_ Hum il leur manque un batteur, un poursuiveur, et aussi l'attrapeur.

_ Je pense que je vais me présenter.

_ Vraiment? A quel poste? »

Bonne question, je mourais d'envie de jouer les attrapeurs mais mon style était vraiment trop reconnaissable et ça pourrait me poser des problèmes à mon époque.

Me mâchouillant un peu les lèvres je répondis, après réflexion:

« _ Sans à doute à celui de poursuiveur, et toi tu vas te présenter?

_ Non je ne suis pas très doué en Quiditch. » M'avoua-t-il en rougissant.

« _ Bah, c'est pas grave, il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. » Le rassurais-je gentiment.

« _ Je te l'avais bien dit! » Intervint Narcissia avec un sourire encourageant pour Regulus.

« _ Ouais, enfin bon toi tu joues au poste de poursuiveur. »

Surpris je me tournais vers Narcissia, qui me gratifia d'un clin d'œil. J'avais un peu de mal à imaginer la frêle jeune fille jouer des coudes pour s'emparer du souafle. Mais bon, si elle avait la place c'était sans doute qu'elle la méritait.

« _ Qui est le capitaine? » M'informais-je.

« _ Lucius » Me répondis Narcissia avec une légère grimace.

« _ Il joue à quel poste? » Demandai-je avec un mauvais pressentiment.

« _ Poursuiveur. » Lâcha-t-elle avec un regard contrit.

« _ Eh bien, en fin de compte, le plus probable est que je sois recalé directement. » Affirmai-je avec un sourire mi-figue mi raisin.

A vrai dire me connaissant, si Malfoy était aussi détestable en tant que capitaine qu'au quotidien , il était préférable que je ne fasse pas parti de l'équipe.

« _ Tu sais ça ne veux rien dire, Malfoy veut avant tout gagner, alors si tu es doué il te prendra. » M'expliqua Regulus.

Peu convaincu je lui répondis d'un grognement. Notre conversation se poursuivit quelques temps puis je me rendis tranquillement à mes cours de l'après midi.

Brutalement un expeliarmus me projeta contre un mur et je ne réussis à conserver ma baguette uniquement grâce à mes réflexes d''attrapeurs.

** Par les dents de Salazar en moins d'un jour de cours voilà la deuxième fois que l'on m'agresse… Ça commence à bien faire!**

Sans attendre je me jetai sur le côté et lançai un tintagella bien senti dans la direction de mes agresseurs. Vu le cri de colère qui me répondit, j'avais du faire mouche.

Me relevant avec précaution, je me tournai vers l'imbécile qui venait de m'attaquer.

Voir Sirius dansant la rumba, soutenu par la taille par mon père, avait quelque chose de franchement hilarant. Mais vue les circonstances je n'avais guère envie de rire. Par Merlin mon propre père m'avait lâchement attaqué par derrière.

Ah, il était beau le courageux Griffondor que tout le monde m'avait décrit et auquel tous m'avait comparé.

Ma colère se transforma doucement en amertume teinté de tristesse et l'envie de blesser physiquement ces deux jeunes coqs me démangerait. Je voulais leur faire ressentir la douleur qui me broyait le cœur.

La déception m'écrasait et me broyait l'âme; Snape avait raison depuis le début mon parrain et mon père était deux crétins égocentriques et haineux, s'abreuvant de préjugés stupides.

Finalement je choisis la violence des mots plutôt que celle des poings. Laissant la colère ma submerger repoussai rageusement les larmes qui envahissaient mes yeux et cinglai:

« _ Mais que vois-je? Deux Griffondor si courageux qu'ils attaquent quelqu'un par derrière à deux contre un et en plus sans raison.

Franchement vous me faites pitié et vous devriez avoir honte de montrer à tous votre visage pathétique.

_ Sans raison? Tu plaisantes, j'espère? » S'insurgea James. « _ Tu sorts de nulle part et tu te colle à Lily, la pervertissant avec tes idées de sale mangemort en devenir. »

Par les crocs de Salazar, ces mots… Ils me frappèrent en plein cœur. Il ne me connaissait pas, il ne savait rien de moi et il me haïssait déjà, parce que j'étais un Serpentard.

« _ Crétin, tu ne me connais pas et ce que je fais avec Lily ne te regardes en aucun cas. Mais sache qu'elle au moins à un cœur et qu'elle sait se servir de sa tête. »

Ma voix était glacial et aurait pu gelé les flammes de l'enfer. Mon visage quand à lui n'était plus qu'un masque de dédain et de mépris. Toute mon attitude rappelait trait pour trait celle de Snape le soir où il m'avait surpris dans sa pensine. Malgré ma composition froide et maîtrisée, de la colère et de la rage suintaient par tous les pores de ma peau.

Les deux lions étant saisis, sans un mots de plus je me détournai et me rendis dignement à mon cours d'histoire de la magie.

Devant la salle Narcissia m'attendait, elle nota immédiatement mon attitude glaciale et se plaça à mes côtés sans un mots, juste pour me faire savoir que si j'avais besoin de parler, elle était là. Sa manière de me montrer son soutien, de me comprendre rien que d'un regard, me réchauffa étrangement le cœur. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelque heures mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé, une sœur que j'avais perdue.

Alors que j'entrai en cours l'aura de colère et de tristesse qui m'entourait ne diminua pas et Snape me lança un regard suspicieux, que j'ignorai. Je n'avais aucune envie de me battre même verbalement avec le bâtard graisseux. Surtout que depuis quelques minutes, je ne pouvais plus le voir autrement que comme un victime de l'arrogance et de la méchanceté de mon père.

Ma première journée de cours se termina sans incident. Le cœur douloureux et l'esprit en ébullition, je préférai me coucher tôt en espérant que demain tout serait plus clair.

A 5h du matin je me réveillai en sueur dans mon lit, le souffle court. Je venais de faire un rêve atroce dans lequel mon père et mon parrain me crachaient leur haine et leur déception au visage. Dire que quelques jours en arrière je me réjouissais à l'idée de retrouver Sirius et d'enfin connaître mon père…

La réalité était toute autre et les deux rouges et or ne semblaient éprouver pour moi qu'une haine maladive. Face à cela la gentillesse et la chaleur communicative de Lily était un baume au cœur et à l'âme.

Comprenant que tenter de me rendormir serait vain, je finis par me lever. Je m'aperçus en rentrant dans la salle commune que Snape était lui aussi tombé du lit. Je le découvris pelotonné dans un fauteuil près du feu, un énorme livre ouvert contre ses genoux relevés. Cette image me faisait étrangement penser à un chat roulé en boule au coin du feu. Il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, aussi je pus le regarder à loisir. Ses traits busqués étaient pour une fois dépourvus de toute animosité et presque détendu, pour la première fois il m'apparut comme un être humain et non comme un monstre de froideur. Me décidant à bouger j'entrais dans la pièce et allais m'assoir dans le fauteuil à sa droite. Je me perdis ensuite dans la contemplation des flammes dansant dans la cheminée.

Il ne brisa pas le silence et je ne fis pas non plus. L'ambiance était calme et détendue et je me sentais bien, juste comme ça, dans mon fauteuil près d'un feu, bercé par le crépitement des flammes et les froissement des pages tournées par mon futur professeur. Bientôt mes camarades de maison, s'éveillèrent et le calme ambiant fut troublé par des appels et des rires.

Regulus vint me tiré de ma méditation, en m'invitant à venir petit déjeuner. Le saluant d'un mince sourire et d'un mot je le suivit. D'humeur taciturne, je ne répondis que par des borborygmes aux sollicitations de Narcissia et du frère de Sirius. Les deux Black ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Mon premier cours de la journée était DCFM. Le professeur, une jeune femme au visage rond et aux cheveux blonds cendrés avait l'air plutôt sympathique, elle s'appelait Nathalie Newman.

Pour ce premier cours elle nous expliqua que nous allions réviser les bases et que nous allions travailler par paire. Ce fut elle qui nous réparti, un Griffon avec un Serpent. Une sourde angoisse me tordit l'estomac. Vu les regards haineux que mon père et Sirius me lançaient, je n'avais pas intérêt à tomber contre l'un d'entre eux. Évidemment avec ma chance coutumière Miss Newman me mit avec James. Géniale j'allais devoir faire face à un maraudeur particulièrement remonté et décidé à me faire payer l'affrontement d'hier. Vraiment merveilleux surtout si on savait que mon père avait un don pour la DCFM. Dire que je pensais que cette année dans la passé serait une partie de plaisir…. J'avais vraiment sous-estimer l'ampleur de la guerre entre Griffondor et Serpentards, et j'allais en faire les frais.

Retenant un soupire de lassitude je me plaçais face à James et attendais le feu vert de notre professeur. Dès le top départ mon père me bombarda de sorts, tentant de m'humilier un maximum. J'avais fort à faire pour parer et répliquer, très rapidement ce qui aurait dut être un duel amical tourna au conflit ouvert. Je finis par gagner la duel grâce à un expeliarmus informulé, ma marque de fabrique en somme. Me foudroyant du regard James me menaça:

« _ Tu veux la guerre Hawk? Eh bien tu l'auras! »

Je ne daignai pas lui répondre, me contentant de lui lancer un regard glacial. Intérieurement je hurlais de désespoir, mon propre père me haïssait et nous étions devenus ennemis. Pour couronner le tout les autres Griffondor commençaient à me foudroyer du regard et à m'insulter à voix basse. Il était clair que l'on ne défiait pas impunément les maraudeurs…

A ce stade on pouvait dire que j'étais pris entre un marteau rouge et or et une enclume vert et argent. Misère, Snape avait sans doute raison je devais avoir un don pour m'attirer les ennuis, en moins de deux j'avais réussi à me mettre à dos la moitié de l'école.

Dans les couloirs les remarques blessantes des uns et des autres me poursuivaient mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.;…

**

* * *

**

Hello, voici la suite comme promis, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? N'hésitez à prendre 5min pour me donnre votre avis^^^

Sinon en ce qui concerne la review de Véronique: Tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le comportement d'Harry, j'ai toujours trouvé illogique que parce qu'il est dans le passé d'un seul coup Snape devienne tout beau tout gentil. Pour le changementt d'apparance j'aurais pus me contenter d'un sort de Dumby et basta. (Ca aurait été un chouille plus logique)Mais j'ai pas encore décider si quand Harry reviendra à son époque les changement perdureront ou pas, là ça dépend vraiment d'où m'on inspiration m'entrainera. (Note: Dumbledore n'est JAMAIS infaillible dans mes histoires!)

Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine, la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine!

Tanti Baci

Sleilo


	4. Chapitre 3: Lily, Snape et un balais

**Titre: **L'amour n'a pas d'âge et se moque du flôt des ans.

**Auteur**: Sleilo

**Beta:** Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy

**Disclamer:** Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowlings. Comme dit le proverbe il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Evidemment je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette histoire.

**Paring:** Harry/Severus. Ce sera donc un slash. Ceux qui n'aiment pas sont prier de simplement passer leur chemin. Les reviews homophobes seront dument sanctionnées!

* * *

J'appréhendais légèrement ma confrontation de ce soir avec Lily et Snape. Plus le temps passait plus j'envisageais de me défiler, je ne voulais surtout me faire rejeter par Lily comme je m'étais fait repousser par mon père. Finalement faisant appel au courage du Griffondor que j'avais été, je me rendis à la bibliothèque à l'heure dite.

Snape était déjà là et discutait avec Lily, visiblement ils m'avaient attendu pour commencer, ce qui me toucha étrangement. Avec un petit sourire en coin je m'avançai nonchalamment:

« _ Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai été retenu dans les couloirs. » Ce qui soit dit en passant était parfaitement vrai.

« _ Ce n'est pas grave, à vrai dire c'est nous qui sommes un peu en avance. » Me répondit gentiment la rouquine.

« _ D'ailleurs c'est sympa de ta part d'avoir invité Sev' à nous rejoindre. » Poursuivit-elle.

J'haussais un sourcil interrogateur en m'asseyant. Avec un regard reproche à Snape elle précisa:

«_ Il s'appelle Severus Snape.

_ Ok, merci d'avoir précisé… »

En fin de compte tout se passe plutôt bien. Lily était d'aussi bonne compagnie que je le pensais et Snape finit par se détendre un peu et se montra légèrement plus aimable. Il me parla peu mais ne se gêna pas pour deviser tranquillement avec ma mère. Il était évidant que ces deux-là étaient très proches! Malgré leur complicité, grâce à le gentillesse de Lily je ne me sentit jamais mis à l'écart ou exclu. Mes rapports avec Snape restaient pleins de sarcasmes et d'ironie mais la tension était un peu retombée. Ce soir-là c'est donc avec un devoir de potion vérifié et expliqué par Lily ET Snape que je reparti vers mon dortoir.

Le futur maître des cachots m'y accompagna sans un mot. Je ne pus néanmoins pas résister à l'envie de la titiller un peu et je lançais:

« _ Alors, rassuré sur mon compte Snape?

_ Disons que lorsqu'on te surveille tu sais te tenir malgré l'état déplorable de ta pauvre cervelle de veracrasse. » Me répondit-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« _ Pff, que de mauvaise foi… Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que je suis réglo avec Lily. »

Se tournant vers moi il me coupa la route, me forçant à m'immobiliser.

« _ Rien ne prouve que tu ne cherches pas à gagner sa confiance pour la mettre dans ton lit puis l'envoyer baladé. »

Par Salazar mais ce n'est pas vrai! A croire que j'ai une tête de délinquant. Mais où est-ce qu'il va pêcher des idées pareilles?

Légèrement excédé par sa méfiance maladive, répondis un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres:

« _ De vous deux si quelqu'un devait s'inquiéter pour sa vertu, ce serait plutôt toi Snape. »

Sans attendre de réponse je repris ma route quand la poigne de Snape sur mon avant bras m'arrêta.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Avec un petit sourire en coin je m'expliquai:

« _ Ca veut dire que je suis définitivement et irrémédiablement gay, mon vieux…

_ Qui t'as permis de m'appeler comme ça Hawk? »

Je lui jetais un regard agacé et me dégageai de sa prise avant de continuer tranquillement mon chemin. Alors que lui resta planté au milieu du couloir sous le choc, son esprit venant visiblement d'imprimer ce que je lui avais dit.

Je me demandais vaguement s'il était homophobe, puis haussant les épaule je chasser Snape de mes pensées, après tout son opinion ne m'importait guère.

Le reste de la semaine se passe tranquillement entre les discutions animées avec Regulus et Narcissia et les soirées studieuses avec Lily et… Snape. Et oui, il semblerait que malgré mon orientation sexuelle il s'inquiétait toujours autant de mon amitié naissante avec ma mère. Du coup il avait décidé de jouer les chaperons. Si au début sa présence m'agaçais et m'irritais systématiquement, j'en vins à apprécier nos échanges constants de piques et de remarques cinglantes.

Chaque rencontre entre nous était l'occasion d'une joute verbale animée, dans laquelle nous déchargions une bonne partie de notre frustration journalière. Malgré tout notre violence restait purement verbale et ne dépassait pas certaines limites fixées d'un accord tacite. Bizarrement les maraudeurs me laissèrent en paix à part une insulte ou un réflexion blessante de temps à autre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y voir le calme avant la tempête…

Cette première semaine de cours fut aussi l'occasion de me rapprocher de Cissia et Regulus. Je les appréciais de plus en plus tous les deux, Cissia pour sa sensibilité et son tact et Regulus pour son optimisme et sa joie de vivre.

Le week-end finit par arriver et avec lui les épreuves de sélection de Quiditch. Je faillis ne pas m'y présenter à cause de Malfoy, mais Cissia me rappela fort justement qu'elle aussi faisait partie de l'équipe.

Ainsi le samedi matin après un petit déjeuné succinct je pris la direction du terrain de Quiditch, mon balai sur l'épaule.

Le temps était radieux, le ciel dégagé et il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. En sommes les conditions idéales pour un bon vol étaient réunies. Avec philosophie je me dis qu'au pire j'aurais profité d'une bonne matinée de vol au soleil et qu'au mieux… Et bien au mieux je pourrais de nouveau jouer au Quiditch.

De nombreux élèves s'étaient déjà rassemblés pour les essais. Restant tranquillement à l'écart, j'observais mes adversaires… Hum, d'après ce que je voyais seulement deux ou trois en valaient vraiment la peine. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Malfoy privilégiait les compétences et non l'identité des candidats.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand Cissia me rejoignit et me dit bonjour. Immédiatement elle commença à me parler de tout et de rien, je lui en fus secrètement reconnaissant. J'avais beau me savoir plutôt doué, je n'en étais pas moins nerveux.

Finalement les essais débutèrent. La première partie consistait à voler autour du terrains en évitant quelques cagnards et en exécutant des virages serrés. La moitié des candidats furent éliminés. Il fallait bien avouer que certains tenaient à peine sur un balais alors éviter un obstacle… Enfin peu importait cela faisait toujours autant de concurrents en moins.

Ensuite il y eut les essais spécifiques aux batteurs. Malfoy sélectionna une fille du nom de Sanders et franchement à sa place j 'aurais fait le même choix. C'était la seule qui savait à peu près se servir d'une batte.

Après vint le tour des essais pour les attrapeurs et je ne pus que regarder avec envie un garçon et deux filles partir à la chasse au vif d'or. Le garçon était plutôt doué mais une des filles se défendait bien, ça allait être serré. Ce fut le garçon qui attrapa la petites balle dorée après une manœuvre particulièrement osée.

Puis mon tour arriva. J'étais sur des charbons ardents. Après tout même si je savais bien voler, j'étais bien plus habitué au poste d'attrapeur qu'à celui de poursuiveur! Je risquais surtout de joliment me ridiculiser. Et si je ne marquais aucuns points? Et si n'arrivais même pas à toucher le souaffle? Et si….

Le coup de sifflet signalant le début de l'épreuve retentit. Immédiatement je m'élançais dans les airs d'un puissant coup de talons. L'ivresse du vol et la sensation du vent dans mes cheveux me firent rapidement oublier toutes mes vaines interrogations et une seule chose compta: marquer le plus de points possibles.

La sélection se déroulait sous la forme d'un mini match avec deux gardiens et deux équipes de trois poursuiveurs. Me laissant prendre au jeu je me démenais pour que mon équipe gagne. J'étais partout aussi bien en butteur qu'en passeur et après une demi-heure de jeu intense Malfoy nous rappela au sol.

Suivit des autres membres de l'équipe il s'éloigna pour délibérer. Je ne tenais pas en place. Voler était essentiel pour moi, c'était ma bouffée d'oxygène, un moyen de me détendre et d'oublier mes soucis. En vérité je ne me sentais libre que fendant les airs sur un balai. Bien sûre même si je n'étais pas pris rien ne m'empêcherait de voler le week-end. Mais faire partie de l'équipa m'offrirait de meilleurs opportunités pour profiter du terrain et surtout l'accès à un bon balai.

Le conciliabule de l'équipe me sembla durer une éternité, mais Malfoy finit par revenir vers et par prendre la parole:

« _ Bien nous avons choisi notre nouveau poursuiveur, ce sera : Kennit Hawk. »

Ce tournant vers moi, il ajouta:

« _ Hawk, les entrainements commences à partir du 6 novembre, il y en a deux par semaine, l'un le mercredi après-midi à partir de 17h et l'autre le samedi après-midi à 15h, tâches d'y être. Saches aussi que je ne tolérerais aucune absence injustifiée sous peine d'exclusion de l'équipe. »

Malfoy me toisait d'un œil plein de concupiscence qui ne me disait rien de bon, même il fallait bien admettre que le blond était fort bien bâti.

En attendant je lui répondis sèchement:

« _ C'est noté je serais présent Malfoy. »

Faisant courir une dernière fois un regard lubrique sur mon corps, il se détourna avec un sourire prédateur aux lèvres.

Brusquement je sentis un bras m'enlacer par derrière et un doux parfum de rose vint chatouiller mes narines.

« _ Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit! Alors c'est qui la meilleure?

_ Cissia. » Soupirais-je en me tournant vers elle.

« _ Tss, tss tu me dois deux gallions Hawk. »

Avec un sourire malicieux je lui tendais un sac de farces et attrapes.

« _ Par Salazar, Kennit c'est quoi ça?

_ Ton prix très cher Cissia, cet assortiment a une valeur totale de deux galions et nous avions bien parié ça, non?

_ Hawk c'était de deux gallions en or dont je parlais.

_ Tu n'as pas précisé que je sache. »

Sur un dernier regard meurtrier elle ne put que s'incliner après tout j'avais raison! Cela ne l'empêcha certes pas de me faire une réputation de tricheur dans la foulée. Ah les femmes je vous jure… (Nda: cette réflexion est à prendre au 5ème degré au moins et sur le ton de la plaisanterie^^)

Sur ces entrefaites je rejoignis les autres joueurs. La sélection étant terminée, toute l'équipe partit aux vestiaires et je suivis le mouvement légèrement en retrait. Prenant tout mon temps je m'aperçus bientôt que j'étais le dernier sous la douche. C'est avec joie que je profitais de l'aubaine, pour traîner appréciant au maximum l'eau chaude qui détendait mes muscles noués.

J'avais les yeux fermés et j'étais appuyé contre le mur de la douche quand je sentis une présence devant moi…..

* * *

**Bonsoir, je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication mais mon pc m'a lâché en début de semaine. J'ai réuissi à recupérer les données au bout de plusieurs jours. Pour vous faire patienter j'ai publié en milieu de semaine la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre deux serpents" qui était stockée sur un autre ordi. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre. Je publierai maintenant tous les weekend car avec cet incident j'ai pris du retard.**

**Merci de me dire ce que tu en penses très cher lecteur (ou lectrice^^).**

**Tanti Baci**

**Sleilo**


	5. Chapitre 4: Tout va de mal en pirs

**Titre: **L'amour n'a pas d'âge et se moque du flôt des ans.

**Auteur**: Sleilo

**Beta:** Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy

**Disclamer:** Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowlings. Comme dit le proverbe il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Evidemment je ne gagne aucun argent sur cette histoire.

**Paring:** Harry/Severus. Ce sera donc un slash. Ceux qui n'aiment pas sont prier de simplement passer leur chemin. Les reviews homophobes seront dument sanctionnées!

* * *

_J__'avais les yeux fermés et j'étais appuyé contre le mur de la douche quand je sentis une présence devant moi. _

J'ouvris paresseusement les yeux, en maudissant l'imbécile qui me dérangeait, pour tomber dans des lacs d'acier en fusion. Malfoy, profitant de sa grande taille, avait appuyé ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et se penchait sur moi en caressant mes lèvres de son souffle chaud. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut et je le repoussait rudement.

« _ On peut savoir à quoi tu joues Malfoy?

_ Tu me plais Hawk. »

Répondit-il en balayant mon corps nu d'un regard appréciateur. Je fus pris d'une furieuse envie de rougir que je combattis rageusement. Ce n'est qu'à se moment là que je réalisait que le blond était lui aussi en tenue d'Adam. J'étais bien forcé d'admettre qu'il était beau, son corps d'albâtre était parfaitement proportionné et musclé juste là où il fallait. Malgré mon dégoût pour l'arrogant sang pur je sentis une partie de mon anatomie se réveillé face à ce mâle attirant.

Et pourquoi pas? Songeais-je. Après tout il n'y avait pas tant de gays que ça à Poudelard et je pourrais juste coucher avec lui pour le sexe. Relevant les yeux, que j'avais inconsciemment laissé trainer sur son corps de dieu grec, je les plongeais dans ses yeux orageux. Il s'y lisait un désir difficilement contenu et un besoin puissant. Ce fut ce besoin qui me frappa et me donna une idée. En couchant avec Malfoy je devrais en apprendre beaucoup sur lui. Hors c'est en connaissant ses ennemis qu'on peux les vaincre. D'ailleurs en me faisant appeler désiré, je pourrais peut être le rendre fou de mon corps, auquel cas j'aurais pas mal d'influence sur lui…

« _ La vue te plait? » Me demanda Malfoy, me ramenant sur Terre.

« _ Oui beaucoup. » Répondis-je avec un petit sourire gourmand en me passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Blond pour me plaquer contre le mur et me voler un baiser brûlant. Baiser auquel je répondis en tentant de faire monter un maximum la pression. Alors que ses mains s'égaraient sur mes mamelons, je lui attrapais les poignés et échangeais les positions.

« _ J'ai dit que tu me plaisais, certes, mais je n'ai jamais affirmer vouloir coucher avec toi.

_ Et pourquoi pas?

_ Tss, tss, tss tu as caractère épouvantable Malfoy, et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à le subir au lit.

_ Et si je te promets d'être gentil? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

« _ Alors peut être un jour. » Lui rétorquais-je en plaquant brièvement mon bassin contre le sien avant de le laisser en plan et de partir après m'être rapidement habillé.

Très content de moi je rejoins les deux Black pour le dîner et je passais le reste de la soirée à discuter agréablement avec eux.

* * *

La journée de lundi passa très rapidement et le soir je retrouvais Lily et Snape à la bibliothèque pour travailler. En effet après notre rendez vous de mercredi dernier nous avions pris l'habitude de travailler ensemble tous les soirs. Au fil de la semaine passée d'abord Remus Lupin, puis Regulus et Narcissia, s'étaient joint à nous. Ce soir là nous étions donc « tranquillement » assis à une table en train de travailler. Enfin tranquillement correspondait plutôt au comportement de Cissia, Reg, Lily et Remus, tandis que Snape et moi passions notre temps à nous lancer des piques et des remarques acides.

Alors que nous étions en plein débat vis-à-vis d'un point de méthode du cours de métamorphose, une voix charmeuse suivit d'un long doigt fin nous interrompirent en pointant la réponse sur mon manuel et en nous expliquant le pourquoi du comment.

Bouche bée, je levais le yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un Malfoy souriant et charmeur.

« _ Si toi ou tes amis avaient besoins d'explications complémentaires n'hésitaient pas à me demander. » Dit-il d'une voix dangereusement grave, en me dévorant littéralement des yeux.

Hé bé, on peux dire que j'avais totalement sous-estimer l'intérêt que me portait Mr je-suis-le-centre-du-monde-Malfoy. Tant mieux, cela allait faire mon affaire…

« _ Je te remercie Malfoy, c'est vraiment aimable de ta part. » Répondis-je en me mordillant innocemment les lèvres, comme si j'étais gêné.

« _ Je t'en prie Hawk, c'est mon rôle de préfet de veiller à ce que les membres de ma maison reçoivent toute l'aide nécessaire dans leur travail. » Une fois de plus il ne m'avait pas quitter des yeux et avait prononcé mon d'une manière des plus érotique.

Je lui adressais un sourire mutin avant de lui répondre que si le besoin ce faisais sentir je ferais appel avec joie à sa gentillesse. Evidemment j'accentuait légèrement le mot gentillesse pour être sûre d'être bien compris. Avec un dernier sourire ravageur le blond nous quitta. Quand je reportais mon attention sur mes camarades, ce fut pour avoir une vue plongeante sur leurs amygdales tant leurs bouches béaient.

« _ Vous devriez refermer votre bouche ou vous allez gober une mouche. » Leurs fis-je remarquer.

Regulus fut le premier à se reprendre et il se leva les poings serrés, me jetant un regard dégoûté il me cracha à la figure.

« _ Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi sale tapette! Tu me dégoûtes ce que tu fais est abominable! Tu n'est qu'une anomalie, un monstre! »

Et sur ces mots oh combien blessant il partit sans même me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de baisser la tête et de serrer les poings sous ses insultes. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enfoncé un poignard chauffé au rouge en plein cœur. Regulus ressemblait tellement à Sirius…

Une main se posa sur mon poing et me força desserrer les doigts avant que je ne brise ma plume. Relevant la tête je croisais les yeux verts de Lily si semblables aux miens.

« _ Ne l'écoutes pas Kennit, il y des imbéciles partout. Personnellement que tu préfères les hommes ça ne me dérange pas, mais franchement Malfoy!

_ C'est juste pour le sexe Lily tu sais. En vérité nous ne nous apprécions pas vraiment mais Poudelard est loin de regorger de gays et être frustré n'est guère agréable.

_ Je peux le concevoir, mais Malfoy! » Admit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

« _ Ouais, Lily a raison franchement Hawk, il y a mieux non?

_ Si tu connais des jeunes gens gays et célibataires présentes les moi, Black. » Avec un sourire désabusé j'ajoutais:

« _ Je fais avec ce que j'ai. »

Remus qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent tourna son doux regard vers moi et dit:

« _ Soit prudent, Kennit, Malfoy n'a pas de cœur et s'il peut se servir de toi, il le fera puis te jettera sans ménagement et très certainement avec cruauté.

_ C'est-ce que j'avais en effet cru deviner, mais comme il ne s'agit que de sexe je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème.

_ C'est ton choix, mais personnellement je ne m'y frotterais pas! »

Snape lui avait gardé un visage impassible tout du long, ce qui n'était guère surprenant vu qu'il était déjà au courant de mes préférences. Il ne réagit qu'après la remarque de Remus et laissa tombé d'une voix tranchante et glaciale:

« _ Ecoutes Lupin, Hawk, pour une fois malgré son cerveau de Gryffondore atrophié, il a raison.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Snape?

_ Pff plutôt crever. »

Je ne répondis rien mais lui adressai un petit sourire ironique, auquel il répondit par un regard noir.

Finalement nous nous remîmes au travail, même si certains mots de Regulus continuaient à résonner douloureusement dans ma tête. Ils ressemblaient tellement à ceux que prononçait mon oncle lorsqu'il me corrigeait.

Une fois mes devoirs terminés je m'excusais auprès de mes amis et je partis m'enfermer dans mon dortoir.

J'ignore combien de temps je passais allonger sur le dos les bras en croix, à ruminer les paroles de Black, mais ce fut Snape qui me tira de ma sinistre méditation.

« _ Hawk, ne me dit pas que tu penses encore à ce que ce veracrasse puant t'as dit? Franchement tu vaux mieux que ça. » M'apostropha-t-il rudement en entrant dans la chambre.

Je lui jetai un regard interloqué.

« _ Par Salazar Snape, tu vas bien? Ca fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu te soucies de moi.

_ Tu es l'une des rares personnes à avoir plus de la moitié d'un cerveau à Poudelard, alors je veille à ce que tes neurones survivants restent en état de marche. » Répondit-il froidement, sa voix velouté dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Je restais silencieux un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire un sourire torve et de murmurer du bout des lèvres un merci, qu'il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

* * *

Le lendemain la journée commença vraiment mal, mais cela ne me surprit pas. Après tout en me levant j'avais eut la sensation que ce serait un jour sans, vous savez un de ces jours où il aurait mieux valu rester coucher.

Dès le petit déjeuné les insultes commencèrent à pleuvoir et ce de toutes les table. Chacun y allait de son expression « favorite »: « sale tapette », « hé la lopette tu as servi paillasson à combien d'hommes? », « Fiche le camp PD ta place est à St Mangouste« … Et j'en passe. Evidemment l'hostilité manifeste de Regulus et d'une bonne moitié des membres de ma maison n'arrangea pas les choses.

J'avais une furieuse envie d'au choix me cacher dans un trou de souris ou de leur refaire le portrait. Prenant sur moi je mis en place mon masque d'impassibilité et gardais la tête haute et le regard fier, répondant par un silence méprisant à leurs insultes, comme si elles étaient de l'eau glissant sur moi sans m'atteindre.

Soudainement je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et toute la table des Serpentards se tue.

« _ Quelqu'un aurait peut être quelque chose à dire? » Demanda Malfoy, car c'était lui, d'une voix dangereusement douce et calme.

Seul un silence de mort lui répondit.

« _ Très bien alors le sujet est clos. »

Ensuite il déposa un baiser sur mon front en guise de bonjour et s'assit à ma gauche, Cissia étant assise à ma droite.

« _ Tu sais ce n'étais pas nécessaire Malfoy. » Lui dis-je sèchement furieux qu'il m'ait défendu comme si j'étais une princesse en détresse.

« _ Au contraire je pense que si, auprès tout c'est indirectement de ma faute si tu es dans cette situation. »

Attendez, là je nage en plein délire! D'abord Malfoy me défend, comme il me veut dans son lit ça se comprend. Mais là il vient de quasiment s'excuser, le grand Lucius Malfoy m'a présenté ce qui ressemble fort à des excuses déguisées. C'est juste incroyable.

Peinant à en croire mes oreilles, je jetai un coup d'œil au visage du blond. Ses yeux brillaient d'un désir contenu presque effrayant. Les poils de ma nuque se dressèrent, et je commençais à me demander dans quoi je m'étais embarqué, mais de toute façon maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer.

Sur les nerfs je choisis de l'ignorer et passai tout le petit déjeuné à discuter avec Narcissia.

Ma journée de cours fut un vrai désastre, j'avais oublié mon livre d'enchantement et toutes les cinq minutes je recevais de « petits mots » remplis d'insultes et mon nouveau surnom devint le « mignon de Malfoy ». Honnêtement sans Narcissia et dans une moindre mesure Snape je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. En fait si, je le sais trop bien, j'aurais très certainement lancé un ou deux impardonnables à ces imbéciles avant de faire exploser toutes les fenêtre du château sous le coup de la colère.

Et encore je ne parle même pas du repas de midi… Une véritable torture, j'ai bien cru que j'aller tuer les maraudeurs quand mon géniteur et Black se sont mis à me traiter de « putain personnelle de Malfoy ». Les tuer ou fondre en larme. J'avais toujours cru que je connaissais la douleur et que rien ne pourrait m'abattre. Mais entendre mon père et mon parrain m'insulter et me rabaisser à cause de mes préférences sexuelles, me déchira littéralement le cœur. J'avais l'impression de marcher dans un tunnel dont je ne verrais jamais le bout.

J'étais tellement mal que ce soir là je ne rejoins pas les autres à la bibliothèque. Je préférai m'isoler au bord du lac. Cette journée étant marquée du sceau de la mal chance, on ne me laissa pas en paix. Ca faisait à peine une dizaine de minutes que m'étais assis quand Potter, Pettigrow et Black m'attaquèrent par derrière et tentèrent d'utiliser le levicorpus sur moi. Pris par surprise je ne pu rien faire et je me retrouvai suspendu dans les airs sous leurs coli briquer. La colère et la rancœur accumulées au cours de la journée me submergèrent et ivre de rage je lançais sans baguette le sort Serpensorcia, couplé à un sort d'amplification. Ainsi les trois plaisantins se retrouvèrent face à un cobra de six mètres de long et de trente centimètre de diamètre. Sous le coup de la terreur Black relâcha le sort qui me retenais. Pendant quelques instants je les regardais se démener pour échapper au reptile furieux. Voyant que la bête ne serait pas contre un peu de chaire humaine en guise de casse croûte, je lui ordonnais en fourchelangue de simplement terroriser ces trois idiots. Après un bon quart d'heure de douce vengeance je laissais les trois garçons s'échapper. Je fis disparaître le serpent et me rallongeai tranquillement sur l'herbe.

Le soir en entrant dans ma salle commune je fut accueillis par un silence sinistre. Il y avait dans l'air une tension palpable. Haussant un sourcil je demandai d'un ton glacial:

« _ Un problème?

_ Est-ce vrai que tu as fait apparaître un cobra long de six mètre sans baguette? » M'interrogea Nott.

« _ Oui pourquoi? Il y a ici des fans des Maraudeurs qui sont outrés du traitement que je leurs ai fait subir et qui réclament réparation? » Mon ton était sarcastique au possible et mon regard polaire.

Seul un silence choqué me répondit. Ce fut Rosier qui le brisa en s'informant avec une légère hésitation:

« _ Il parait que tu es fourchelangue… »

Un sourire sardonique vint étirer mes lèvre, tous retenaient leur souffle en attendant ma réponse. Très calme et le visage aussi expressif qu'un iceberg, je répondis d'un ton trompeusement enjôleur.

« _ C 'est en effet exacte.

_ Prouve le! » S'exclama impulsivement un première année.

Balayant la salle du regard je remarquai Malfoy qui me reluquait avec une lueur gourmande et possessive dans le regard. Face à lui dans le coin opposé Cissia et Snape étaient assis à une table. La blonde m'adressa un clin d'œil de soutient alors que le futur maître des potions me lança un regard interrogatif étrangement dépourvu de sarcasme ou d'ironie.

Prenant une inspiration je me mis à insulter tout ce jolie petit monde en fourchelangue évacuant une bonne fois pour toute la colère générée par leurs insultes de bas étage.

Mes imprécations réveillèrent le serpent en pierre au dessus de la cheminée qui me demanda sèchement d'être plus poli. Après les explications et les excuses de circonstance il me fit promettre de revenir lui parler.

Quand j'eus fini Malfoy me demanda avec une lueur étrange dans le regard:

« _ Que t'as-t-il dit?

_ Qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il faudrait qu'à l'occasion je vienne lui reparler. »

Fatigué par toutes ses émotions je montai me coucher sans rien ajouter, ni saluer personne. J'étais horriblement las. D'autant plus quand je pensais à ce que Dumbledore me dirait demain.

**

* * *

**

Voici le chapitre 4, je m'excuse des délais, mais même si j'adore écrire je ne fais pas que ça dans la vie^^

Un grand merci aux reviewet anonymes (c'est à dire à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site). Je m'excuse platement de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre directement

Tanti Baci

Sleilo


End file.
